Dark Night
by Crube
Summary: Chapter two up and running.
1. As told by Gene

"Dark Nights"

"Dark Nights"

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own OLS.

By: Laguna

I've have been taking on cases more than any detective in London. There are the usual cases but once in awhile I stumble upon a case no one can handle, even myself. It was back last year, 1888. The fog was dense and all you could see are the streetlights from above. A murder of a woman caught my attention, then a strange phone call.

Rings of a telephone echo down the empty hall. It caught the attention of the resident. "HEY JIM!" I hollered down his office, I was too tired to pick up anymore phone calls "Do you mind picking up the phone?" Silence. These means two things One, he done whatever he told him or two, the person hung up. I took the phone carefully so I wouldn't make a sound through the receiver. "Hello?" a woman was speaking on the other line. She sounded very nervous. "Yes?" Jim replied in a calm tone, he knew this could be their big break. "I was wonderin', can I stop by, I need to ask you something." Jim looked through the schedules scattered all over his table. "Why not ask me now?" "It's really important, it's not safe if I tell you over the phone." It's quite strange. At this time of night as well. Jim gave up and told her they could meet him at his office. 

By this time, I was quite sure this was some sort of prank that someone is pulling off. I consulted to my partner, Jim, to see what he is going to do about this.

"Jim." I decided what was going on, so I took a visit to his office. Although we work together, we decided to have our own offices "Doing anything tonight?" Jim took a second from arranging the mess on his table. "We finally have a case since two months and that's all you ask? This could be big." "Or another prank. Jim, have I ever told you to tell me about this sort of stuff?" Our conversation was short lived. A woman entered in the room gracefully. She nodded to Gene and took a seat in front of Jim's table. Jim just threw the papers into a trash bin and took his attention to the lady. "So, what's your problem?" Jim took out a notepad and pencil. "Well……I think I'm not safe anymore. I have this odd feeling when I go out into the streets nowadays." She removed her dress hat and placed it on the table. "I can see why, with this murderer out on the streets. You have the right to be afraid. Whats your name anyway? I have to get this on file." The woman took a pause and sighed a bit. She feels safe with the two. "My name is Aisha."

Aisha?!? THE Aisha from the musical? Yeah, this case could be big. And with an actor, she could pay big for our services. It was quite odd, the murderer only killed prostitutes, and she was just an actor.

By this time, I was getting antsy on the ordeal. "So Aisha, what do you want us to do?"

Aisha gave me a cold stare. "I wanted your service, that's why I came here." This was getting annoying and going nowhere fast. "What kind of service, we are detectives, not bodyguards." She was serious on this; fear was spread across her face the moment she came in. Jim took out an empty folder and stuffed the known facts about this into the folder. I was asleep by the time they were done. Apparently, Jim took her case and she was going to pay big. "So, where did she go?" I was half-awake, so I started a conversation to get me awake enough to make a pot of coffee. "Obviously back home, she does have a daughter to take care of." A shriek echoed through the alleyway nearby, then silence. I made my way outside, the fog was dense. I couldn't see a thing. The only way of finding the alley was where the shriek came from. Jim came out as soon as he found his shoes. When will he get that junk organized, I thought. Then again, I wasn't too tidy myself. "Gene, where to?" Jim tried to look around. "It came from an alleyway." "If it did, why are we still standing here. There is one across the street." Another shriek hits the air, this time it was final.

I didn't get it. One shriek, then a long period of silence, then another. It was quite clear to me then there was a struggle.

We followed the direction the shriek came from. It took us quite awhile, but we made it. A body of a female lies in a pool of blood, her own blood. The first strike of blood indicated that the person used a knife. The pool of blood obviously came from the enormous cut. "Jim, does she look familiar?" I asked my partner. Silence, that told he knew who she was. Aisha Aniston, a mother of one and a perfect actress, died the moment she asked for our help. Did the killer know about this or was it just a mere coincidence?

AHH!! Aisha dead? You better belive it. This is just one of the many deaths you will be seeing. I don't hate Aisha or anything, just done it to make the story more dramatic or something. So keep the flames to yourself. Thank you


	2. As told by Jim

"Dark Night"

"Dark Night"

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Outlaw Star; though the thought of it is pretty cool.

By Laguna

Hello, my name is Jim Hawking. Just one year ago on this night, a murder of the talented Aisha died in the alley of some stabbing. After doing a bit of forensic search of the area. One conclusion came up; the murder was a professional.

I took a look around the trashcans to make sure there wasn't any evidence stashed. This may sound dumb but then again; some murderers are dumb enough to do that. Gene searched the pocket and pulled out a business card. "Hey Jim, take a look at this." I rushed over and took the card. "Yeah, so what? It's just a business card." "Of course," Gene responded, "We can ask questions about Aisha."

I was pretty shocked myself. Gene actually done something smart! Anyway, as we got to the bar that Aisha worked in, we found out more information about her, information that we didn't want to know.

Gene knocked on the office door once. "C'mon in." a man hollered from inside. We made our way into the small office. Stacks of paper pile up on chairs and floors. "What do you two want?" the man questioned. I took over then "I want to ask some questions about Aisha." The man gave me a cold stare. It was frightening. "Anyway, she was found dead in the alleyway near Underground. I want to know what type of relationship you two had." The man dropped the book on the desk "Well……my name is Laguna and I am obviously the manager. Didn't you read the sign on the door?" "Yes I did, I meant. How was it like between you two?" Laguna grabbed a mug of coffee of a stack of newspapers; this obviously isn't a good place to work. "Well…she just a new one here, I don't know her much. I heard some nasty rumors though."

The session was going nowhere. All I knew is that the murder only killed prostitutes. Was Aisha one? There is only one way to find out.

Gene went out into the bar to "investigate". I shuffled through the notes I had on my lap. I basically asked every question about her, now what? A note brought to my attention and an idea popped. "Laguna, was Aisha a prostitute?" The question was straight to the point. Laguna placed the mug up and looked through the files on his desk. "Yeah, she was. It was the only way to support her only daughter." Now this case was going somewhere. "May I ask where she lives?"

It must suck to live without a mother or a father. After getting Gene to get out of the bar, we made our way to where Aisha lives. It was pretty small for an actor.

We made our way inside. It was dark inside and only one room was immolated by candlelight. "Excuse me, may I ask a question?" The little girl looked up and responded. "Sure…what about?" This was hard, especially to a girl. "Um…about your mom. How was she like?" The little girl responded slowly "She is a nice person." Gene was getting annoyed by this "Jim…come on. She couldn't help." I turned my attention to my partner. "Well..she is alone. Can we bring her along?" This annoyed Gene but he didn't mind since she was alone and no ones going to watch her.

She didn't know that her mother died. I didn't want to break the news on her.

We arrived back to the office. The place was still the same way we left it. The little girl didn't mind at all. "So, whats your name?" I asked. The little girl turned and responded "My name is Hanmyo? Whats your name?" I was starting to get hot, my heart was throbbing. What is this? "M-my name is Jim." Gene stared at the two and groaned. Jim is in love…..sheesh..this is going to be a long night.

Done with chapter two. Sorry if it was too dull. No flames please


End file.
